La austral maldicion del Perla negra
by Jaimico Plauto
Summary: este cuento fue hecho originalmente en 2005, lo hice luego de ver Piratas del Caribe, pero hay algunos crossovers


Autor: Nicolás Eguzquiza

La austral maldición del Perla Negra

Mientras tanto por el año, 178…, los españoles estaban en guerra con el _Perla Negra_ un barco pirata que cuando se enfrentaba a un barco no dejaban sobrevivientes, mientras que unos niños exploradores decían a su capitán:

-¿No vamos a ir al Río de la Plata capitán?-

-Si-

Pero en una tormenta, el barco español fue a parar a la Antártica, otros se fueron, apareció Naraku, vio el collar del pirata, que toco el agua y el barco español exploto, el niño grito:

-Narakuuu Noooooo Ahhhhhhhh-

En 8 de mayo de 2024, se hicieron exploraciones en los restos del naufragio, los científicos encontraron a los cuatro niños congelados en buen estado de conservación:

-Los encontramos en la Antártica señor Armando Paredes-Dijo un robot

-¿Están vivos señor?-

Si lo están-Dijo Saavedra, los derritieron pero, el niño dijo:

-¿Estoy en el año 2024?-

-Si-

-No puede ser-Dijo la niña.

Su amiga y los niños sabían matemáticas, naturales, menos historia, estudiaron durante días y aprendieron toda la historia hasta ahora.

Los niños hablaron con el capitán Smollet, un marino de origen irlandés para que los llevara en busca del _Perla negra_, se inscribieron como marineros, luego fueron a una pulpería y el pulpero dijo:

-Dicen que hay que derrotar al _Perla Negra_-

-Si-

-¿Qué?-Clamaron los de la pulpería.

Mientras que bebían, un cañonazo sonó:

-Piratas-Grito el capitán, los piratas inmortales atacaron violentamente la ciudad, desembarcaron y se lanzaron contra los habitantes, saquearon con ferocidad, hasta que se fueron, dejaron solo cuarentaitres muertos, cincuentaicinco heridos y los piratas malditos habían destruido todo.

Los exploradores se embarcaron en el Destructor Cuatro mil una fragata de guerra gigante potente, en el horizonte vino el _Perla Negra_, vino a cañonazos, con un solo golpe destruyo la cubierta, se desintegro la nafta, los exploradores escaparon en botes espaciales y la nave exploto, unos discutieron:

-Esto es inaudito perdimos con los piratas de mala muerte, nos vamos a las asquerosas islas Malvinas-

-¿Que pasa si la recuperamos?-

-Perfecto-

Se vistieron con ropa de otros para que los ingleses no los reconozcan, un primo de Russell apareció muerto asesinado, Kaede hablo con las autoridades y el policía dijo:

-Ja, ja, ja, muy bien si el niño es problema suyo, la mandaremos a prisión ja, ja, ja-

El barbero se enojo con el oficial, robaron haciendo un estrago hippie, haciendo limosnas en el tren subterráneo, 1 salto al congreso malvinense, con violencia dejo lastimado a veintitrés congresales británicos, exploto, eso impresiono a la población de la isla Soledad, vino el entupido plan, un marinero canto:

_Cuando te agarro te parto en ocho,_

_Te dejo el culo como un biscocho_

1 se vistió de Olmedo haciendo de cirujano, dijo:

-Ahora vamos a pintar el culito, y que lindas flores les voy a dejar-

Después el paciente que era uno de mediana edad, regreso a su casa y cuando iba a darse una ducha, su esposa le regaño:

-Pero querido te pintaron el culo-Dijo la esposa.

Vino un pirata disfrazado de anciano, dijo:

-Cállense soy un pirata que les costara la vida-

-Si este pirata no sabe ni hervir salchichas-Dijo Rolf y se enojo.

Evacuaron a la población de Soledad, por que vino el _Perla Negra_ disparando con sus cañones nucleares, raptaron a los cuatro niños, el _Perla Negra_ tiro una bomba atómica que bolo la isla Soledad en pedazos y los marineros argentinos robaron una fragata inglesa.

El capitán Barbosa, el jefe que capitaneaba el barco, leyó la carta de la mentira, el buque ingles robado por los bonaerenses y los cartoons tenían poca artillería, la batalla comenzó, mientras Yimie y Jakudoshi ponían cubiertos en un cañón, mientras la batalla duraba, los piratas resucitados abordaron el buque ingles, un cañonazo de cubiertos al pirata de ojo de madera le sacaron por un tenedor.

De los buenos perdían, mataban solamente como veinte, treinta o dos. El combate de buques duro horas en el mar, mientras los piratas ganaban, el vikingo tomo un simio arco iris, 3 rogaba que no lo mate, Kikyo tiro una flecha, 3 tomo el simio arco iris cuanto antes. La batalla era sangrienta, los piratas ganaban y los bonaerenses perdían.

4 permaneció en la inundación de la cubierta, pero salio por abajo. Calamardo herido por Landers un pirata peligroso creado por Naraku, el barco exploto y el _Perla Negra_ gano, el capitán dijo:

-Ganamos la batalla-

-Hurra, hurra-Clamaron los piratas.

El capitán Barbosa decía a los niños son los culpables de la batalla naval y porque el pirata creado por Naraku dijo:

-Esto es una lección por la batalla, no me diste el tesoro que encontraste y asi es como me pagas traidor-

Los piratas lo detuvieron, querían matar a los niños, y el creado dijo:

-Los tiraremos por la tabla-

Titaron a los tres, el último gritaba, el pirata negro grito:

-Oh menos charla y más acción-Tiro al niño.

Nadaron por el océano, esperando perecer, en el horizonte vieron una isla chilena.

-Tierra firme-Decían los niños.

Llegaron a la playa y escucharon una voz en el bosque de palmeras, vieron una cabaña con palmeras y cantaban:

_Soy chimichonsun, salgo corriendo y me voy chumisunsun_

-Hola somos chilenos náufragos-Dijo el hombre.

Les contó que estaban en la isla:

-Naufragamos por culpa de una música de _Floricienta _que sonaba muy fuerte con bailarines tarados, por la caída de una pared, todo se hundió por culpa de los Rockets Powers-

Para ponerse feliz, una niña canto al ritmo del Caribe:

_El reciclado hay que conseguir,_

_Entonces hay que seguir, _

_El planeta hay que salvar, _

_El planeta hay que reciclar, _

_El reciclado hay que hacer,_

_El reciclado voy a hacer,_

_Reducir, reutilizar, reciclar,_

_El planeta hay que salvar_

Por eso los niños se fueron al hotel _The Terraleinet_, ahí durmieron nueve horas hasta el ocaso. Rolf, Yimie, Johny y Tablón eran perseguidos por el hermano mayor, salio de un edificio y murió, a un abogado tonto le pusieron un cerebro y se volvió malo.

El abogado tenia una mano metálica, mato a un granadero argentino y se puso su uniforme. Lo despertó para entrenar para la batalla, se quedo en ropa interior, puso la música de Ricki Martín, _Jaleo_, se enojo, trajo un psicópata loco, escapo, vino Seshomaru y lo corto en varias partes.

El granadero huyo con dos malos, vino Jakudoshi con Kojaku, al pelear le cortaron los brazos y la cabeza, al peligroso lo decapito, Saavedra vio a varios patricios, las Malvinas iban a ser evacuadas, los KND estaban ya preparados para la batalla, 4 voló, salto a un castillo ingles, por eso Kris con cinco piratas del _Perla Negra _hablaban discutiendo por la segunda guerra de Malvinas, los piratas han invadido la isla, 4 lanzo un cañón, Chad lo esquivo, golpeo a un pirata, la parte de abajo pateaba el glúteo del joven, 4 lanzo la bomba, voló una parte del castillo mientras tanto, se reunieron Saavedra, Paso, Seshomaru y Kikyo para aniquilar a los ingleses.

Los piratas liberaron a los prisioneros ingleses para matar diciendo"_Imhotep_" escaparon por limosina sin techo, matando a los rufianes, dos murieron, corrieron hasta una alcantarilla, para escapar, el conductor murió, tiro una bomba, el niño dijo:

-Te veré en el infierno-Exploto.

Mientras los cuatro encontraron una tecnología inglesa, destrozaron y derribaron las maquinas, apareció veinte ingleses mecanos. Acabados con ellos, apareció el abogado malvado con una bomba que explotaría y dijo:

-He creado un dispositivo que hectárea 330030000000 Km. y estalla el sistema solar-

-Este loco de remate vas a provocar el big bang-Dijo Saavedra.

-Ustedes me dan asco, se acabo exploto la Tierra-

Saavedra lo aniquilo, Kikyo destruyo la maquina y todo acabo. Los piratas estaban con huesos y sin carne por la luna, Taylor pirata resucitado dijo:

-Hay niños que tiramos por la tabla están vivos, pero vamos a nuestro barco y que comience la batalla, ja, ja, ja-

Los piratas caminaban como zombis en el mar, el miedo con el aterrador camino a su barco pusieron una batalla sangrienta, algunos piratas no estaban en el mar pero estaban embarcados en varios barcos, el capitán Barbosa los esperaba en el _Perla Negra_ con los tesoros, la perla de Shikon y otras cosas.

Mientras subían al barco, los piratas preparaban sus armas. Los bonaerenses con los cartoons preparaban refuerzos con la mayoría gay.

La batalla comenzó, los niños iban a pelear, destrozaron seis barcos ingleses. Saavedra, Paso, Kikyo, Seshomaru y Koga se fueron con la fragata de Brown para la batalla con el _Perla Negra_ pero venían comunistas, nazis y del mundo de juguetes infantiles.

Cuatro piratas abordaron el buque, los bonaerenses con los cartoons corrían, escaparon cuanto antes y exploto.

Mientras Barbosa hablaba con Charles Limón, la batalla empezaba a molestar a los nazis, destrozaron sus planes pero el buque alemán exploto y el comunista también.

La lucha era mas sangrienta por la causa de los británicos perdían mas hombres, los piratas cada vez mataban mas hombres británicos y gays bonaerenses.

Los piratas al ser esqueletos no podían detenerlos, solo por destruirlos o romperles los huesos.

Pero el capitán dijo:

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, yo ganare esta batalla naval ser inmortal por la luna es divertido, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja-Se reía el capitán.

La batalla duro cuatro horas en Malvinas, Dexter localizo donde puede ir, localizo Buenos Aires, mientras Barbosa peleaba, Charles Limón peleaba a estocadas con el niño, tomo la perla de Shikon, por desgracias Limón le clavo con la espada en la pierna, el niño lo empujo y lo tiro a la bodega. Los británicos cada vez perdían cien y seiscientos hombres, los argentinos solo perdían veinte y cinco hombres a la vez, Kikyo tomo la perla, ahorco a Limón y lo tiro. Inuyasha apareció, mato a treinta y cinco británicos con el viento cortante, Barbosa paralizo al niño, puso una jaula, lo rompió a golpes y los tres niños lo ayudaban con la pelea.

Kikyo con su flecha tiro el collar del _Perla Negra_, los piratas se volvieron mortales, los británicos perdieron ochocientos noventa y tres hombres y los argentinos solo doscientos nueve.

Cuarenta de los piratas murieron por sus daños, se rendían, el capitán dijo:

-Bueno, me rindo pero la batalla yo gane ja, ja, ja-

Apareció Inuyasha con los cartoons aniquilaron a los piratas, el capitán se enojo, el niño le disparo, quedo en agonía, no resistió el disparo y murió.

Para terminar con esta pesadilla la perla toco el suelo, todo volvía al pasado, Inuyasha se beso con Kikyo, pero el _Perla Negra_ partió al norte que los cartoons, los bonaerenses y los gays vivieron felices para siempre.

Fin


End file.
